In conventional wellbore drilling in the oil and gas industry, a drill bit is mounted on the end of a drill string, which may be extended by adding segments of drill pipe as the well is progressively drilled to the desired depth. At the surface of the well site, a rotary drive (referred to as a “top drive”) may be provided to rotate the entire drill string, including the drill bit at the end, to drill through the subterranean formation. Alternatively, the drill bit may be rotated using a downhole mud motor without having to rotate the drill string. When drilling, drilling fluid is pumped through the drill string and discharged from the drill bit to remove cuttings and debris. The mud motor, if present in the drill string, may be selectively powered using the circulating drilling fluid.
One common type of drill bit used to drill wellbores is a “fixed cutter” bit, wherein the cutters are secured to the bit body at fixed positions. This type of bit is sometimes referred to as a “drag bit” since the cutters in one respect drag rather than roll in contact with the formation during drilling. The bit body may be formed from a high strength material, such as tungsten carbide, steel, or a composite/matrix material. A plurality of cutters (also referred to as cutter elements, cutting elements, or inserts) is attached at selected locations about the bit body. The cutters may include a substrate or support stud made of a carbide (e.g., tungsten carbide), and an ultra-hard cutting surface layer or “table” made of a polycrystalline diamond material or a polycrystalline boron nitride material deposited onto or otherwise bonded to the substrate. Such cutters are commonly referred to as polycrystalline diamond compact (“PDC”) cutters.
In fixed cutter drill bits, PDC cutters are rigidly secured to the bit body, such as by being brazed within corresponding cutter pockets defined on blades that extend from the bit body. Some of the PDC cutters are strategically positioned along the leading edges of the blades to engage the formation during drilling. In use, high forces are exerted on the PDC cutters, particularly in the forward-to-rear direction. Over time, the working surface or cutting edge of each cutter that continuously contacts the formation eventually wears down and/or fails.